Bez dogmatu/15 czerwca.
Czy nazwę to uczucie, jakie mam dla Anielki, miłością czy inaczej, zawsze spostrzegam ogromną różnicę między nim a tymi wszystkimi, które dotychczas przelatywały mi przez serce. Myślę o nim od rana do wieczora; wyrosło ono na jakąś moją sprawę osobistą, czuję się odpowiedzialnym za nie przed sobą. Tego dawniej nigdy nie bywało. Owe dawne związki zawiązywały się, trwały i rozwiązywały, zostawiając mi mniejszy lub większy smutek, czasem przyjemne wspomnienie, czasem niesmak, ale nigdy nie pochłaniały mej wewnętrznej istoty w tym stopniu. W takim życiu próżniaczym i światowym, jakie prowadzimy my wszyscy, którzy nie stawiamy sobie żadnych wysokich celów, nie wysługujemy się żadnej idei, a jednocześnie nie potrzebujemy na chleb pracować, kobieta nie schodzi ze sceny: ciągle się na nią patrzy, ustawicznie się wedle niej zabiega, ale też się diabelnie z nią oswaja, tak że w końcu liczy się ją do grzechów powszednich żywota. My, czyniąc kobiecie zawód, doznajemy tak mało wyrzutów sumienia, że mniej wyrzutów sumienia doznaje chyba tylko kobieta czyniąc nam zawód. Ja, przy całej wrażliwości swej natury, należę także do sumień pod tym względem przytępionych. Zdarzały się wypadki, żem sobie mówił: Ot, byłaby pyszna sposobność do zrobienia sobie kilku patetycznych wymówek! – ale wolałem zawsze kiwnąć ręką i myśleć o czymś przyjemniejszym. Tym razem tak nie jest. Czasem umysł mój zajęty bywa zgoła czym innym; nagle czuję, że mi czegoś nie dostaje; nadlatuje na mnie jakiś niepokój, jakiś strach, zupełnie jakbym coś ogromnie ważnego pominął, czegoś uczynić zaniedbał – i w danej chwili spostrzegam, że to myśl o Anielce przedostaje się znów ze wszystkich obsłon, aby opanować mnie całego. Kołacze to we mnie dzień i noc, jak ów kołatek w biurku, w Mickiewiczowskim poemacie. Gdy wzruszam ramionami i usiłuję zmniejszyć albo nawet ośmieszyć to wrażenie, mój sceptycyzm i ironia nie dopisują mi, a raczej dopisują tylko dopóty, dopóki trwają, bo zaraz potem wracam znów do zaklętego koła. Nie jest to, wprost biorąc, zgryzota ani nawet wyrzuty; to prędzej męczące przytwierdzenie myśli do jednego przedmiotu, a zarazem tak gorączkowa i niespokojna ciekawość, co dalej będzie, jakby od tego dalej zależało moje życie. Gdybym się mniej biegle analizował, powiedziałbym sobie, że to jest wielkie i niepospolite uczucie, ale spostrzegam, że w tych rozmyślaniach i niepokojach chodzi mi jeszcze o coś innego niż o posiadanie Anielki w przyszłości. Niezawodnie, uczyniła ona na mnie głębokie i silne wrażenie; Śniatyński ma jednak słuszność twierdząc, że gdybym ją był pokochał tak mocno, jak na przykład on swoją żonę, to bym przede wszystkim zapragnął ją posiadać. Ja zaś – rzecz zupełnie pewna – mniej pragnę ją posiadać, niż boję się ją utracić. Może nie każdy potrafiłby zauważyć tę dziwną i wielką różnicę. Ja jednak mam ustalone przekonanie, że gdyby nie Kromicki, gdyby nie prawdopodobna utrata Anielki, nie doznawałbym ani tego strachu, ani tego niepokoju. Rozwikłuje to poniekąd moje splątane nici, dowodzi mi bowiem względnie jasno, że ja nie tyle kocham Anielkę, ile czuję, że mógłbym ją pokochać, i tego właśnie, tych widoków szczęścia, tej jedynej sposobności do zapełnienia szczęściem życia, żal mi ogromnie, a jeszcze bardziej strach owej pustki, która się przede mną otworzy, jeśli mi się Anielka usunie. Zauważyłem, że najwięksi pesymiści, gdy im los lub ludzie chcą odjąć coś z życia, tak dobrze wymachują rękoma i nogami i tak krzyczą wniebogłosy jak najwięksi optymiści. Jestem właśnie w tym położeniu. Nie krzyczę wprawdzie, ale mnie trwoga ogarnia na myśl, że może za parę dni nie będę wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić na świecie. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu